Conventional solar apparatuses for rotating a rotary object, for example, a wheel of a vehicle comprise static or stationary solar devices in electric communication with an electric motor. The electric motor generally forms the dynamic part of the solar apparatus executing rotations via a shaft. The static solar devices are exposed to sunlight to the extent possible and due to their static or stationary position throughout their operation, tend to heat up resulting in decreased electrical energy output. Consequently, this leads to a decrease in efficiency of conversion of solar energy into electrical energy by the solar devices and consequently a decrease in their efficiency for rotating rotary objects.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a solar powered wheel apparatus and method that increases the efficiency of the solar devices and the electrical energy output of the solar devices to rotate a rotary object.